Double Date
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Mike and El was on a Double Date with Lucas and Max in a cabin. What will hapen and will this be the last time they double date? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Netflix and Netflix's Stranger Things in any way. This is a requested by **ajson123456**

* * *

It was a date night for Mike and Eleven. She thought it be nice if Lucas and Max could join. Mike did not see a problem with that and the four soon where in a cabin. After dinner the girls sat on their boyfriend laps and started to kiss their boy. The girls hips started to thrust into the laps of the boys causing the boys to moan as their dicks become hard.

The girls got off of the boys and undid their pants. The boys got up just enough so their pants and underwear was around their ankles. Eleven grabbed hold of Mike's seven inch dick and slid it in her mouth. Max did the same with Lucas ten inch dick. The boys just moaned as their dicks where being sucked after awhile they stopped sucking on the shafts and start sucking their boy's balls.

Mike and Lucas just moaned as the girls sucked away. Soon the boys eyes widen as their girl was soon sucking away on their friend's dick. So now Eleven is sucking away on Lucas dick as Max was sucking away on Mike's dick. Mike and Lucas was on edge and was not sure the girl sucking them swallows as they only knew that their girlfriends do.

They soon got their answer as the girls did swallow their loads. After they swallowed the boys load they went back to there boyfriends and removed their pants showing they where not wearing any panties. Eleven and Max had planed this and can't wait to get fucked with someone else in the room. Next came their shirts and bras.

The boys dicks came to life seeing Eleven's C cup breasts and Max's B cups. The boys quickly removed their shirts and the girls soon slid their boyfriend's dicks into themselves. Eleven moaned when Mike's dick slid into her pussy and started to make out with him. Max slid Lucas's dick into her ass as she and Lucas moaned. Mike and Eleven was shocked seeing that. Max just smiled at them.

"I loved getting my ass fucked. Its the bad girl in me."

Mike's dick twitched inside Eleven's pussy. The girls soon started to ride their boyfriend as there breasts bounced in their faces. After a few thrusts the girls squirted onto themselves and their boy. This just made them fuck faster and harder into them. The cabin was felling up with moans and smells of teenage sex. They kept riding their boys faster and harder until they squirted again.

At this point the boys where on edge and the girls knew. They smiled at each other and put phase two into effect. They got off the boys and just smiled

"We want to see you suck one another." Max said

"Yes it would really turn us on."

This really caught the boys by surprise. Lucas looked at Mike as he always thought Mike was the leader even if Mike's dick wasn't as big as his own.

"What?" They said at the same time.

"If you boys mess around with each other we let you shoot your loads into us."

"Well ok but who will suck who first?" Lucas asked.

"Same time I believe its called a sixty nine. Eleven said. "There is the couch over there."

The boys knew what a sixty nine was soon on the couch. Lucas was on the bottom and Mike was on top. They took a deep breath before sliding their friend's dick into their mouth. They did the best they could. The girls just sat in the chairs they where fucked in and watched while rubbing their pussies. Max was the first one to squirt and soon got off the chair and started to rim Mike.

Mike was caught off guard by this. It did feel good after awhile and thought it was his girlfriend buy then he seen she was watching while rubbing her pussy. This made Mike on edge and felt like he was going to shoot his load into Lucas mouth. Not wanting to do that he took Lucas dick out of his mouth and warned him. Lucas was grateful as he was about to shoot too.

"Now fuck each other." Max said."

"Wait what?"

"You do want to cum inside of us don't you?" Eleven said

"But who will get fucked?"

"It will really turn me on if it was you Mike." Eleven said.

Wanting to please his girl nodded. Mike could not believe this and he soon had Lucas dick in his ass.

"Yeah take my big black dick and ride it."

It felt weird but in a good way soon Lucas was thrusting away as the girls watch as their boys fuck each other.

Max and Eleven continued to rub themselves. Once again Max was the first one to squirt and wanted a pice of the action. She soon sat on Mike and slid his dick in her pussy. This turned on Eleven watching a Mike fucking sandwage.

After she squirted she went to Max and soon her pussy was being eaten out by the redhead. This really surprised the boys as they thrusted into a hole. After Eleven squirted onto Max she leaned over and the two girls started to make out with one another. Max soon slid Mike's dick out of her pussy and sat to the side.

"Ok boys Mike's turn to fuck a boy's ass."

Lucas really did not want to but it was only fair. Before Mike was able to fuck Lucas, Max started to rim his ass. Lucas moaned and after awhile he was ready. Mike's dick slid in with ease and soon Lucas was riding Mike's dick. As Lucas was being fucked Eleven took hold of his ten inch dick and slid it into her ass.

All three of them was moaning now. Max rubbed her pussy watching the action and soon was on her knees eating out Eleven once more. Eleven was really moaning now and after she squirted three more times she got off of Lucas. Once his dick was free from Eleven's ass he pulled Mike's dick out of his and sat next him.

Their girls where soon riding their dicks once more.

Eleven had Mike's dick in her ass this time while Lucas's dick was in Max's pussy. The boys did not waste any time fucking faster and harder into their girlfriends until they came in them. They soon kissed and they did soon pass out. From that day on Mike and Lucas had sucked and fucked each other when it was just them and when they where on a double date. What the boys did not know the girls where the first to go "gay."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought if it


End file.
